Rusty and Isabel
by NaughtyPiratesRock
Summary: This is the story of the relationship between Rusty Ryan and Isabel Lahiri. Please R&R Chapter 6 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter, just so you know. Enjoy and review please.

A beautiful woman with long, lustrious raven hair sat a tiny café in Amsterdam. The woman's name was Isabel Lahiri, she was an Interpol agent in Europe and she was about to eat lunch.

Isabel's attention went from her lunch to the shouts she heard behind her. She turned to see a man, a very good looking man being chased by four or five policemen. The man gave her a smile as he ran by her table and he looked back at her once he had passed. Isabel sat staring, something about that man interested her. Maybe it was because he was running from the police or maybe it was because he was so good looking, she didn't know, but she had a feeling she was about to find out.

I know that was really short butI had to get more to the point.


	2. A date tonight?

A/N: I just looked this up and _lustrious_ isn't a word, I meant lustrous, but I'm sure you all figured that one out didn't you? Don't be shy to tell me in reviews if I've spelled something wrong, just say "Hey, dumbass, you spelled"blank"wrong." Here you go, the new chapter of Rusty and Isabel!

The next day, Isabel continued her lunch routine. The same tiny café, the same lunch, the same table. She hadn't thought of the handsome stranger all day and was just about to commence eating when a shadow fell on her table.

Looking up she saw the man, the gorgeous man from yesterday. He was wearing a white suit with fancy sunglasses, his hair spiked into blonde perfection. He had a cocky smile, she noticed, and bright white teeth. She could feel herself blush a little, she flashed him her own pearly whites.

"I saw you yesterday, right? You were sitting in this exact spot, I remember because I almost let myself get caught when I saw you," he said, shaking her hand.

"Yes, that was me," Isabel replied, blushing more. He smiled again.

"I'm Rusty Ryan."

"Isabel Lahiri."

"It's nice to meet you, Isabel. Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, gesturing to the empty chair across the table from her.

"No, not at all. I was just about to eat, would you like something, Rusty?" She asked, watching him closely.

"No, I just ate. So, do you live here?" He asked, trying to make polite conversation. Isabel smiled.

"Yes, I have my own flat. What about you, you're American right?"

"Yeah, but I'm thinking about staying here in Amsterdam, it's so beautiful. It seems everyday I discover something more beautiful." The last bit he said while looking directly at the gorgeous woman across the table, noticing how badly she was blushing.

"My, you're a charmer, Mr. Ryan," she laughed.

"It's part of the job," he explained. She looked at him curiously.

"What is it, exactly, that you do?" She wondered.

"What don't I do?" He asked jokingly. She smiled again, she seemed to be doing a lot of that. It was funny when she thought about it, she got hit on everyday by good-looking men, but there was something about Rusty Ryan, he seemed to entice her somehow. She looked back up at him to see piercing blue eyes staring into her own bright amber eyes.

"So, are you here on business?" She inquired, wanting to know more about him.

"I guess you could say that," he said casually, "It's more like a vacation really, I just got off a big job and I needed some relaxation."

Unfortunately before Isabel could reply her cell phone rang loudly. She sighed, she seemed to have the worst luck in the world. She answered the phone, and as she talked Rusty watched her, feeling himself drawn to this woman he hardly knew. Isabel hung her phone up and sighed again.

"I'm sorry, I've got to get back to work. There's a bunch of paperwork waiting for me and my boss is going to have a heart attack if it's not on his desk soon." She explained as the waiter came over to give her the bill. She was about to pay the waiter when Rusty money out of his pocket and gave it to the waiter.

"You didn't have to that," Isabel said, a little shocked.

"I wanted to. Listen, would you care to meet me for dinner tonight. I know the perfect restaurant, it's French. Maybe we could talk some more." He offered, helping her out of her chair.

"Sure! I know the place you're talking about, I'll meet you there at 7 o'clock, okay?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you tonight then." He smiled. Isabel hailed down a taxi and opened the door.

"I guess you will, Mr. Ryan," she said, before getting into the taxi and driving off. Rusty smiled, he couldn't believe his luck.

Well, how was it? Corny right? I liked it, it'll get a little steamier in later chapters. There were tryouts for my school swim team last Tuesday and we just found who made the team today and I didn't make it (of course) So review and make me feel better, lol.


	3. Moonlight and A Kiss

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. This is where the relationship between Rusty and Isabel starts to get a bit more romantic, just for you Kelsey and Vikki. Darkdestiny2000, I think that Danny and other characters will come in later, but for the time being it'll only be Rusty and Isabel.

It was 6 o'clock and Isabel and just heaved herself out of her nice, warm bath. Securing a towel tightly around her voluptuous body, she walked into her bedroom and threw the closet door open. She knew exactly what she wanted to wear, the problem was finding it. Finally, after wrestling with numerous clothes hangers she managed to get her slinky black dress out.

Her next problem was finding her shoes. She realized the she desperately needed to clean her closet, since finding things in it were impossible. Deciding that she would look for her shoes later, Isabel put her dress on and examined herself in the mirror. _Not too bad, _she thought. She walked back into the bathroom and pulled out her makeup bag. She took her time applying her makeup, getting it just right.

Walking back into her bedroom, she glanced at the clock, 6:40 pm. She resumed the search for her black heels and found them, not in the closet, but under her bed. Hurriedly she put them on and grabbed her purse. She locked her door and walked down the stairs and outside. She hardly stepped onto the curb when a taxi pulled up in front of her. She opened the door and slid inside.

"Where to, Miss?" The driver asked her.

"Fruits de mer Fins, the restaurant please." Isabel said, buckling her seatbelt. It seemed an eternity before she finally arrived at the restaurant. She paid the driver before she got out and he thanked her graciously. She walked towards the restaurant and smiled at the doorman as he let inside. Casually she walked towards the woman standing behind a podium. The woman seemed bored out of her mind and barely acknowledged Isabel's presence as she looked up the name Ryan, Rusty.

"He's already arrived, I'll lead you to the table," the woman said, leading Isabel away from the front of the restaurant and into a dark corner.

"Here's your menu," the woman said, thrusting it at Isabel. Isabel took it and muttered her thanks before the waitress walked away. She slid into the booth and saw Rusty looking at her from across the table.

"I see you found me alright," he said, smiling.

"Yes, I found you."

Rusty gave a short laugh and took his sunglasses off.

"You look really beautiful, Isabel."

Isabel felt herself blushing again. "Thank you Rusty, you look very handsome yourself."

A waiter appeared at their table and Rusty ordered two glasses of red wine. Isabel watched Rusty intently as he talked about America. The waiter came back with their wine and the small talk continued.

During dinner it was the same, polite conversation between two acquaintances. Isabel told Rusty about her job and he told her about what he did, which was all lies really. He told her he was a businessman and he left it at that. After dinner Rusty got an idea.

"Isabel, do you want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"A walk? Sure," Isabel answered, wondering why he wanted to go on a walk. Rusty called the waiter over and asked for the bill, the waiter walked off and returned moments later with the bill.

"Here you are, Monsieur. I hope you enjoyed the food," he said.

"Yes, it was excellent." Rusty said as he took his wallet out. He paid the bill and offered Isabel his hand.

"Thank you," she said, taking it gently. He smiled down at her. He lead her out of the restaurant and onto the crowded sidewalk. They walked a little while before crossing the street, Isabel's heels clicking loudly as she walked briskly.

Rusty led her to the canals they strolled there, enjoying the sight of the moon reflecting on the water. After a while Rusty stopped and leaned on the railing, he stared at the moon. Isabel assumed a similar position.

"It's so beautiful," she said, looking up.

"So are you," Rusty said, turning towards her. Isabel looked at him and smiled.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked as he moved closer.

"Yes," he whispered, his face inches from hers. He looked into her eyes, then leaned in closer.

Isabel closed her eyes as she felt Rusty's lips on her own. The kiss seemed to last an eternity and she felt a moan escape her lips. Slowly she opened her eyes. She felt Rusty's hand on her cheek, brushing her hair away. She leaned in again and they shared their second kiss, it was just as passionate as the first.

When the night ended Isabel found herself back in her flat, and Rusty found himself back in his hotel room. Isabel's last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of the kiss she and Rusty had shared. She felt herself drawn to him more, wanting him. Rusty wasn't thinking of the kiss, rather the woman. He couldn't believe what he was feeling for this woman and he wondered if she felt the same.

How was it? Good or bad? R&R please, reviews make me happy.


	4. A Snowday

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Special thanks to Kelsey, who gave me the idea for this chapter. Hope you like it!

Isabel rolled on her back, she didn't want to leave her nice, warm, comfy bed. Isabel would never admit this to anyone, but she didn't like waking up before the sun was up.

Stretching in a very cat-like way, she sat up. Looking out the window Isabel saw it was snowing and she groaned. Working when it was freezing was definitely not on her list of favorite things.

Thankfully, the phone rang just as Isabel was about to undress and get in the shower.

"Hello?"

"Isabel? Hi! It's Rusty," Isabel heard Rusty's happy voice and she couldn't suppress a smile.

"Good Morning, Mr. Ryan," Isabel said playfully.

"Are you working today?" Rusty asked her this casually, as though it was nothing.

"Why do you ask?" Isabel was somewhat suspicious, it seemed she knew he had a hidden agenda.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have a snow day?" This surprised Isabel, she'd never had a snow day in her life.

"Sure, I'd love to," she told him.

"Great! Let's meet at our café at about 9:00 am, ok?" Rusty seemed excited about having a snow day. Isabel laughed.

"Alright, see you soon."

"I'll look forward to it," was the last thing Isabel heard Rusty say before he hung up.

Isabel decide she'd better call her boss and tell him she wouldn't be coming in today. She shivered as she dialed the number.

"Europol, how may I help you?" Came the female voice on the other end.

"This is Isabel Lahiri, can you please tell mister Brookes that I won't be coming in today?"

"Reason?" The voice asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What's you reason for not coming in?" The voice asked lazily.

"Oh, I'm taking a personal holiday."

"Thank you, one moment please." Isabel heard a click and then nothing. After a few minutes the voice returned.

"Mr. Brookes wants to know why you are taking a personal holiday, Ms. Lahiri."

Isabel thought for a moment before saying, "I'm sure he does, but unfortunately it's none of his business."

Smiling, Isabel put the phone down and walked back into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and undressed quickly. Before she got frostbite in unwanted areas she jumped into the shower.

"Shit! That's hot!" Isabel cried, jumping away from the water. Finally, she managed to get it to a nice temperature and resumed washing herself.

Isabel took great pleasure in dressing warmly. Clad in form fitting jeans, boots, a nice warm jacket, scarf, gloves and a cap she left her flat and headed toward the little café.

When she arrived she saw Rusty dressed for winter, sitting at their tiny table outside. When he saw her he stood and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you," Isabel said, taking her seat. As Rusty took his seat, a freezing waiter came up to them.

"Can-can I g-get you any-anything?" He shivered as he spoke.

"Two hot chocolates, please," Rusty ordered for them. The waiter hugged himself tightly as he walked away, muttering about "crazy people who sat outside when it was twenty below."

"So when was the last time you've taken a day off?" Rusty wondered.

"Never," Isabel told him.

"Never? Not once?"

"Never," Isabel repeated. Rusty was awestruck by this work-a-holic woman sitting in front of him. The waiter reappeared with their hot chocolate.

"Thank you," Isabel said, smiling at him as he placed her hot chocolate down. The waiter grunted, apparently not happy to be back outside.

Rusty sipped his drink, watching Isabel intently. Isabel raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"D'yah like lookin' at me?" She asked. Rusty smiled. Isabel sipped her hot chocolate.

Once they were finished, the waiter came back with the bill. Rusty paid it and helped Isabel from her chair.

"So, where's a good place to make a snowman?" Rusty wondered. Isabel didn't know how to answer that question, she'd never made a snowman in her life.

"The park?" She told him, uncertainly. He laughed at the look on her face. Rusty grabbed her hand and led to the park. Isabel enjoyed having her hand held, that didn't happen very often.

When they entered the park, Rusty let go of Isabel's hand and ran to a big snow covered hill. Isabel ran after him, stopping at the foot of the hill to look up at Rusty. He grinned down at her.

"What are you doing?" Isabel asked him. Rusty bent down and scooped up some snow. He rolled it into a perfect ball, tossed it up and down a couple times, and then threw it at Isabel. It hit her smack in the face.

"Oh, Isabel," Rusty choked, laughing, "you should see your face." Isabel scooped up some snow and did the same thing Rusty did.

"Does it look something like this?" She called as she flung it at him. Rusty dodged it and ran down the hill at her. Isabel saw him running and took off. Rusty easily caught up with her and pinned her to a nearby tree. Isabel was breathing heavily, so was Rusty.

Just as Rusty leaned in to kiss her, Isabel ducked under his arms and took off again.

"Hey! Come back here!" Rusty called, chasing her again. When he finally caught up with her, he found her standing on top of the hill.

Isabel gave him a devilish grin and flung another snowball at Rusty. This one hit Rusty square in the chest. He brushed himself off and started up the hill.

"What are you going to do?" Isabel asked him, once he reached the top. Rusty smiled, and before Isabel knew it, she was rolling down the other side of the hill, clutching to Rusty. Isabel landed on her back, Rusty right on top of her.

"Gotcha." Rusty whispered. Isabel laughed. Rusty got up and helped Isabel to her feet. Rusty's clothes were soaked from rolling in the snow, and Isabel's jeans felt as though they were made of ice.

"You're soaked," she commented.

"So are you," Rusty noted.

"You want to come back to my loft, I can dry your clothes for you?" Isabel offered. Rusty smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to." Isabel led him out of the park, past the café, towards her loft.

"It's a little messy right now, I've been kinda busy," Isabel explained as she unlocked her door.

"I'm sure it looks better than my hotel room," Rusty said, laughing.

"I'll be right back," Isabel said, walking down the hallway to her bedroom, "Feel free to make yourself at home."

Rusty walked around the living room, noticing that she didn't have many pictures up. He saw one of Isabel and an older woman, that he guessed to be her mother.

"Here, you can change into these," Isabel said, walking into the living room. Rusty turned to see her holding out a long-sleeve shirt and jeans. He guessed them to be her ex-boyfriends clothes.

"Thanks," he said, taking the clothes.

"The bathrooms right over there," Isabel pointed to a door, "You can give me your clothes when you're done and I'll wash them."

"Okay," Rusty said, walking towards the bathroom. When he came back out he saw Isabel sitting on the couch, already changed.

"Here, I'll take those," she said, standing up and taking his wet clothes. She walked down the hall and disappeared into a room.

"You don't have to stand there, you know," she told him. Rusty sat down on the couch and looked at Isabel. Isabel stared intently back at him.

"I see your clothes are a bit baggy," she said, looking at the jeans Rusty was wearing.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you cold Isabel?" Rusty asked her. Isabel followed his eyes and quickly pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

"Maybe…maybe you could keep me warm."

A/N: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Review!! By the way, did anyone catch the Darling Buds of May reference? If not, look again.


	5. Interruptions

A/N: First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I know this one is long overdue since I've had a couple people threaten me to write more. Also, I would like to thank AlmstFms and Vikki Kelly for everything. So, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! (Oh yeah, and just pretend that Rusty's hair is a little longer).

Isabel scooted closer to Rusty on the couch. Rusty leaned forward and captured Isabel's lips with his own. Rusty pushed Isabel backwards while still kissing her so that she was on her back.

Isabel's hands were running through Rusty's thick, blonde hair. Rusty's hands were at Isabel's hips, holding them tightly. Isabel squirmed under Rusty's firm hands and once she got the leverage, she flipped him on his back. Rusty broke the kiss with a surprised "Oomph". He looked up at Isabel, who was breathing heavily.

Isabel straddled him and placed her hands on his stomach. Not content to just sit there (honestly, who would be?), she snaked her hands under his shirt to feel his smooth chest.

Rusty grabbed Isabel's hands and held them in his own, lacing their fingers together. Finally he pulled her down and began to kiss her again. Isabel's lips quivered as their tongues clashed for dominance. Rusty like the feel of Isabel's soft lips against his own, the feeling of their bodies pressed together for warmth. Isabel shifted her position so that she was now lying atop Rusty, one of her legs pressed between his, her hands exploring his muscular body. Rusty's hands traveled from Isabel's hips to the small of her back and gently rubbed there. Isabel moaned into his mouth and began to kiss him more frantically.

Once again, their positions shifted as Rusty turned so that Isabel was underneath him. His soft kisses traveled down her neck and teased her. Rusty's hands pulled at the bottom of Isabel's shirt and lifted it over her head. He threw the shirt in the corner and ravished her body once more.

Rusty's cell phone rang just as he took off his own shirt. He groaned loudly between kisses.

"I think you should answer that," Isabel said, giving him fervent pecks between her words.

"I know, but why did it have to ring now?" Rusty said, irritated. 'This better be good' he thought. Isabel flopped back onto the couch as he answered it.

"Hello? Danny? Hey, how's it going? How's Tess? Really? Tomorrow, can't it wait? Lisbon! You want me to fly all the way to Lisbon, tomorrow!" Rusty yelled. Isabel looked over at him curiously.

"Yeah, all right. I got it, okay? Oh and thanks for interrupting!" Rusty hung up and rubbed his forehead.

"Is something wrong?" Isabel asked.

"No, everything's fine. My boss wants me to fly to Lisbon tomorrow for a job," Rusty explained.

"I thought you were on vacation?"

"So did I," Rusty sighed, "Listen, Isabel I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Maybe we can continue this when I get back?"

"Yeah, I think that might work. I'll go get your clothes, they must be dry by now," Isabel smiled at him. Rusty watched her walk down the hall and once she was out of sight he cursed Danny.

"Damn you Danny!" Rusty whispered just as Isabel started toward him again.

"Something wrong?" Isabel asked, Rusty shook his head.

"No, I gotta go. Bye Isabel," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and headed towards the door. Isabel followed him into the hall.

"Bye Rusty," she said, grabbing Rusty's collar and kissing him passionately. Isabel's lips tasted like honey and Rusty loved honey. Isabel broke the kiss, walked back into her apartment and closed the door.

"We're definitely picking up where we left off when I get back," Rusty muttered, turning away from Isabel's door he started down the stairs.

Review Review Review!


	6. Bank Robbery Part 1

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know this chappie is long overdue, sorry guys, I've been totally uninspired lately. Alright, enough of me, here you go, enjoy.**

Isabel looked at the clock, 2:50 pm. She still had two hours and ten minutes left of work, and she was getting nowhere on this case.

There had been a bank robbery the previous day, the day Rusty left on business. Of course, Isabel was given the assignment of figuring out this case. The vault that had been broken into was nothing more than a giant computer with every single account stored in its memory. But the security tapes showed two men going after the safety deposit boxes that lined the walls, they didn't even touch the computer. That's the part that stumped Isabel; they must have been after some sort of priceless jewel if they were going to skip over all that money. Or perhaps they weren't all that computer literate and didn't want to waste their time trying. Either way, she was going to figure it out if it killed her.

Grabbing her ice coffee drink, she settled in to watch the security tapes once more. She'd spent the entire morning going through countless hours of video, and she didn't find anything odd about the suspects. Of course, their faces were well-hidden and they'd been wearing gloves, so no luck there either.

Frowning, Isabel fast forwarded to the actual robbery. The police still hadn't been able to figure out what was stolen from box 370. The owner of the box had died years before and left the box to his grandson, but didn't give him the key. The grandson had no idea what possibly could have been in the box either, nor did he know why he wasn't given a key to the box.

She zoomed in on the box, watching one of the suspects hands open the box. She couldn't see what the suspect grabbed, his hand covered it the entire time. Isabel zoomed back out to see him put whatever it was into his pocket and both suspects made their escape.

"What the hell is it?" She wondered aloud.

"What the hell is what?" Isabel turned to see her boss leaning against the doorframe. She sighed.

"The bank robbery, I still haven't figured out what was stolen. Do you have any leads? Please tell me you do?" She asked, hoping for a break in this case.

"Sorry Isabel, I just came to let you know that we haven't found anything either," he looked downcast as he spoke. Isabel sighed again. _Looks like more overtime,_ she thought.

"Thank you sir, if I find anything I'll let you know," she told him, turning back to her computer. She heard him leave and she cursed aloud.

"Damn! There must be something that I'm overlooking…but what?" Isabel decided to go to the crime scene and poke around for clues, it was the only other thing she could think to do, so she grabbed her coat.

**OH A CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just HATE me? Review and maybe you'll find out who done it.**


End file.
